


Karma Bites Back

by echoing_sound



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Time’s POV, Wolfie is a little shit, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoing_sound/pseuds/echoing_sound
Summary: Wolfie gets himself into a rather embarrassing situation. Too bad he deserves it.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Karma Bites Back

“Oh, sweet Hylia—!”

Raucous laughter filled the camp where it had been moderately quiet mere moments before. Confused, Time whirled around to meet a… peculiar sight.

Seven boys stood crowded around each other in one corner of the camp, each of them in varying degrees of amusement; some looked on with grins on their faces and others were downright bent over and cackling.

And, right in the center of it all, was Wolfie; his muzzle was jammed firmly inside what appeared to be an empty bottle as he glared miserably at each of the heroes in turn. From the looks of it, the bottle was stuck.

Time noted that Four, Wild, and Legend— who were all in on Twilight’s little secret— were currently finding the situation considerably more hilarious than most of the others. Time didn’t blame them. He was already struggling to hold it together himself. The thought that _Twilight_ , of all people, was the one who currently had his head stuck in a bottle made it all the more amusing.

A smirk planted firmly on his face as he forced himself not to laugh, Time strolled over to the group and met Wolfie’s irritated gaze.

“Seems like someone here has got himself into a big of a pickle, hasn’t he?” Time teased, smirk steadily growing wider as the wolf let out a low growl, muffled by the glass around his muzzle.

Clearly miffed, Wolfie raised a paw and tried to pry at the bottle as best as he could without thumbs. His futile efforts caused Wild to nearly _howl_ with laughter. The wolf glowered at him and began pawing at the bottle even more furiously.

“That’s what happens when you stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Four chimed, voice full of mirth and with a shit-eating grin splitting his face. 

Upon coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t able to get the bottle off by himself, Twilight dropped his paw back to the ground and shot Time a pleading look. Time let slip a snort at the wolf’s pitiful expression.

“What even happened?” Wind asked breathlessly, finally recovering from his own fit of snickering.

“He must’ve smelled something funny with the bottle and didn’t think about what he was doing until it was too late,” Four explained. “I had one of Wild’s funky elixirs in there, but I used it yesterday.”

There was a snap of a shutter, and they all turned to see Wild holding up his Sheikah slate as he shook with leftover laughter. Wolfie let out an unidentifiable noise at the sight and tried to headbutt the champion’s legs to get him to stop, but Wild simply stepped out of the way as he took another picture, two pictures, three.

Wolfie’s hackles were bristling, his tail was low, and his ears were flat; Time knew he must be thoroughly embarrassed. Good, he thought, it served Twilight right to lighten up a bit after his more serious attitude these past couple of days— and _especially_ after the chaos he wreaked the week prior, what with forcing them all to chase him, a sopping wet 150-pound wolf, around the meadow and across the river as he stole all their stuff and bounded away from them.

Time gave it a few more precious moments to let the others poke their fun at the poor wolf before he finally stepped in, hands raised. 

“Alright,” he chuckled loudly, “Let’s not torment poor Wolfie any longer than he needs to be.”

“Ah, come on, old man,” Legend complained, “The bastard deserves this. Let us have our fun.”

“Yeah,” Warriors pouted, “He tried to dump my scarf in the river the other day!”

Time rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure he’s learned his lesson.”

He made grabby hands towards Wolfie, and the beast reluctantly lowered his head into Time’s awaiting palms. Gently, Time placed one hand against the side of Wolfie’s face and grasped the bottle firmly with the other. As gingerly as he could, he tugged.

With a surprisingly large amount of effort— how deep had Twilight shoved his face in?— the bottle finally came free with an audible _pop._

Wolfie blinked and shook his head vigorously before carrying on to the rest of his body, shaking his whole pelt out down to the tip of his tail. His embarrassment gave way to relief as he dropped his head and let out a heavy sigh.

Wild sniggered and ruffled Twilight’s neck fur, causing the wolf to snap half-heartedly at him, slow enough to give Wild more than enough time to draw his hand back long before teeth could meet skin.

Time smirked down at his protégé. “Better?”

The wolf huffed at him. He took one scanning glance around at their other companions, giving them all the stink eye once more before scampering off and disappearing into the forest, the leaves of the bushes shivering in his wake.

Yeah, Time thought, Wolfie had certainly learned his lesson.

Later that night, when Twilight returned in his Hylian form from “scouting the perimeter” (sulking), the other heroes filled him in on the action he supposedly missed out on. The rancher merely rolled his eyes, pressing his lips firmly together and looking like he wanted to forget the whole experience ever happened, before ever-so-subtly changing the subject.

Time decided in that moment that he wasn’t about to let this event go anytime soon— and he had a feeling the others wouldn’t, either.


End file.
